Shattered
by MayBell422
Summary: Hinata Shoyo is on his way home from practice when he gets raped by a group of 5 drunk men. His body is left in ruins and his mental state is shattered. This story includes mentions of rape; PTSD, and Self harm. Bad summary, Better story. Promise.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning:** Rape, PTSD, self-harm, gay coupling.  
_

 _If any of these things trigger you, you should not read this story. If they don't, I'm sorry that we are horrible people._

* * *

Hinata sobbed into his hands as he lay motionless in the bloodstained dirt of the forest covering the mountainside. He could still hear the laughter of the retreating men, as they bantered on about the state they had left him in. Blood, dripping down his thighs and from his mouth. Sticky white liquid covering the whole of his body and the ground around him. Bruises, still forming, deep purple and ugly, scattered along his torso, back and legs.

His Karasuno jacket lay crumpled a few feet away from him along with his school bag and bicycle. His shirt and underwear were in tatters and his sweat pants were slung over a high branch of one of the many trees surrounding him. The wind was howling like a rabid wolf as it forced itself over his body, sending shivers up his spine. The storm was almost here. He had to get home. It wasn't that far, he could make it. He just had to go down the mountain, through the grove, past the shops and there was his house. Oh _God_... It was so _far_.

Hinata rose ever so slowly from the ground, pain shooting through his body with any amount of movement. Once he was on his hands and knees, he slowly, _agonizingly_ slowly crawled toward his bag. The winds icy fingers trailed down his back, forcing a groan from his lips. He collapsed on the ground by his bag, already out of breath. He shakily reached out and grabbed his jacket, throwing it over himself like a blanket.

'What do I do, what do I do.' He thought, curling himself into a ball. He was stuck here, with no hope. The rain would start pouring down any minute now, drenching his jacket and smothering any chance he had of being found. The tears started pouring down his cheeks and he sobbed quietly, his body trembling. At this point, he knew he wasn't going home.

"Somebody... somebody please... Help me." He sobbed. Suddenly, a buzzing sound filled his ears. He jumped, looking around for the source of the noise, dread filling his body. It came again.

"H-Hello?" He called out softly. "Hello? Is someone h-here?"

After a few moments, the buzzing started again. Hinata looked down to his bag. It was coming from inside. He forced the bag open to find his phone vibrating on top of his school clothes. He snatched it and answered the call.

"Hello?" He asked in a small voice.

"Oi, Dumb-ass! Where the hell are you! Everyone's worried sick! You better have a good excuse idiot! If you were playing with a cat this whole time I swear I'll kill you myself!" Hinata lay frozen, his eyes wide. His chest swelled, he had hope.

"K-Kageyama?" He asked shakily. Kageyama started yelling at him again, missing the fear in the small boys voice. He was still screaming when Hinata started sobbing.

"K-K-Kageyama! Oh God. Kageyama! Help me! P-Please! Kageyama! Please _please_ help m-me!" He wept. Kageyama went silent.

"O-oi. Hey what's wrong. Hinata, Hinata where are you. Where are you! Tell me! Tell me dammit!"

"I-I... I'm on the m-mountain, in the w-woods. I'm s-so scared! I'm so _scared_ Kageyama! P-please help me."

"I'm coming. I'm coming Hinata. Listen to me. I'm coming. Stay on the phone, okay?" Hinata's only reply was an agonized whimper.

 **Kageyama's POV: 20 minutes prior to the call  
**

"How long?" He asked frustrated. That dumb-ass. He was always worrying people.

"He should have been home an hour ago according to Hinata-san. We've tried to reach his cell, but he's not picking up. Asahi and Noya are looking at the school, and Suga and I are calling around," Dachi said with an underlying tone of worry. "Any ideas?"

"No. I'll go ahead and look around. He's probably playing with a cat and lost track of time on his way home. I'll call you if I find anything." Kageyama groaned.

"Thanks Kageyama. Please do." There was a faint click and the line went dead. Kageyama sighed and threw on his jacket and a pair of fuzzy sweat pants.

"Mom! I'm going out for a bit! I'll try to be back before 10!(22:00)"

"Okay! But take and umbrella with you. It's going to rain soon. Be safe dear!"

"I will! See ya!" Kageyama slid on a pair of rain boots and grabbed an umbrella from the hallway closet. Kageyama walked down the street where he and Hinata usually parted ways. He started walking up the hill following the path Hinata usually took home.

"Oi, Hinata! Where you at dumb-ass?!" He called, cupping his hand over his mouth. No reply came. He called out periodically as he climbed the mountain, getting increasingly more frustrated and he'd never admit it, but worried as well. On his way up, he past a group of five men, who were obviously drunk. They were stumbling down the mountainside, cracking jokes and hiccuping. With a look of disgust Kageyama approached them.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for a boy named Hinata Shoyo. He's small and had orange hair. He would be wearing a black jacket. Have you seen him." The men went silent and stared at him blankly for a moment before bursting out laughter. Kageyama was left standing there in confusion as the men tripped over themselves down the road.

"Well, can't say I wasn't expecting that." Still, Kageyama was left quite unnerved and decided to call him. It was unlikely, but maybe he'd answer if it was him who called. After a few rings the call went through. Kageyama was flooded with relief, which was quickly followed by anger.

"Oi, Damb-ass! Where the hell are you! Everyone's worried sick! You better a a good excuse idiot! If you were playing with a cat this whole time I swear I'll kill you myself!" Kageyama's face was drawn into a scowl as he waited for a reply.

"K-Kageyama?" Came Hinata's voice. He exploded.

"What do you mean "Kageyama?"?! Answer my question you idiot! I'll give you three seconds and if you don't answer me-" He didn't get to finish.

"K-K-Kageyama! Oh God. Kageyama! Help me! P-Please! Kageyama! Please _please_ help m-me!" He wept. Kageyama went silent, listening to his partners pained sobs. Fear swelled in the pit of his stomach. Why was Hinata crying? Hinata never cried, and he _never_ cried like this.

"O-oi. Hey what's wrong. Hinata, Hinata where are you. Where are you! Tell me! Tell me dammit!"

"I-I... I'm on the m-mountain, in the w-woods. I'm s-so scared! I'm so _scared_ Kageyama! P-please help me." Kageyama felt like throwing up.

"I'm coming. I'm coming Hinata. Listen to me. I'm coming. Stay on the phone, okay?" Hinata's only reply was an agonized whimper. "Hinata, I need you to tell me where you are. Are you close to the road?"

"Y-yes. I th-think so." Hinata replied. His voice was so weak. Kageyama pulled the phone from his ear and scream.

"Hinata! Can you here me?!" No reply. He continued running. "Hinata?!" A small sound came from his phone and he quickly put it back to his ear.

"I can hear you... I'm here..."

"Where Hinata? Please, try to shout. I need to find you." The phone went silent besides the tired breaths on the end of the line. Kageyama held his breath and waited.

"I'm here!" Immediately, Kageyama sprinted in the direction of the voice. "I'm here!" It came again, weaker this time.

"Hinata! I'm coming!" Kageyama pushed into the woods and forced his way through the thicket. "Hina-" His voice caught in his throat as he broke into a small clearing. His hands flew to his mouth and it took all he had to keep the food in his stomach firmly in place. Hinata lay on the ground, curled into a ball and wearing only his jacket. his clothes lay in tatters around him and it took a moment to find his pants. But the worst thing by far was the blood. It covered his body and the ground around him mixed in with white. His breaths were shallow and bruises littered his body. Oh _God_ no. The group of men from before flashed through his mind.

"Shoyo..?" He almost pleaded. This couldn't be true. This could _not_ be true. He was dreaming. That's right, this is all one big terrible dream. It must be. But when Hinata looked at him with blank eyes and tear stained cheeks, he knew it wasn't. No matter how much he hoped, this wasn't a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

_I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so here it is._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyu._**

 _Please review and leave your criticisms._

* * *

Hinata's eyes stared blankly up at Kageyama. He looked to small, to frail. Kageyama rushed to his side, and let his hands hover over Hinata's body. To scared to touch him, to hurt him. What should he do, what should he _do?_ To make matters worse, the rain finally started to fall. Kageyama pushed open his umbrella and positioned it over Hinata's small frame.

"Oh my God... Hinata. Hinata..." Kageyama's voice went unheard. After a moments hesitation, Kageyama whipped out his phone and called Daichi. As the rings continued sounding in his ear Kageyama started getting anxious. "Come on Daichi, come on!"

"Hello? Kageyama did you fin-"

"DAICHI! Daichi it's Hinata! I found him! He's hurt Daichi he's hurt bad! Theres blood Daichi! What do I do! Those bastards! They did this to him... Daichi what do I do, tell me what to do!" Kageyama pleaded, tears welling up in his eyes. He'd never felt so helpless before.

"Kageyama. First you need to take a deep breath and calm down. Tell me where you are. What happened to Hinata, Kageyama?" Daichi's voice was so calm. It gave him the strength to continue.

"I-I don't know. I found him like this. Daichi I think... I think they raped him." Kageyama's voice broke and the tears started pouring down his cheeks. Hinata's eyes looked so _dead_. Daichi was silent for a moment but cleared his throat after the initial shock.

"Where are you Kageyama?"

"We're in the forest on the mountain. We're close to the road. Maybe a few meters in, just past the turn. Daichi what do I _do?_ "

"You need to stay calm. We're on our way. Just stay with him. Try to keep him awake, okay? If you can, try keep him warm and dry. Do you understand Kageyama?" Daichi's voice was serious, but the sympathy in his tone comforted Kageyama. He took a few deep, calming breaths before answering.

"Yeah, okay. I understand. Please hurry Daichi." With that, he ended the call. Kageyama turned his attention back to Hinata's face. Good, he was still awake. "Hinata, listen to me. Keep your eyes open. I'll be right back. I'll be right back, Hinata."

As quickly as he could, Kageyama jumped up and ran to the tree where Hinata's pants were stuck. He grabbed them and rushed back to his orange haired partner.

"D-Do you think you could put these on? Daichi and the others are coming. H-He told me to keep you warm..." Kageyama could here the undertone of a plea in his voice and had to clear his throat. Hinata looked at him in confusion for a moment before nodding his head. Kageyama helped Hinata to sit up and almost dropped him when he yelped in pain, threading his fingers into Kageyama's shirt.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I'm sorry. Just hold onto me, okay?" Hinata nodded hastily, his breathing becoming labored. Kageyama tried to keep a strait face as he gently slid Hinata's bruised legs into the pants. As he neared his upper thighs Hinata started to whine, pushing at Kageyama's chest.

"S-Stop. D-Don't touch m-me... there!" Hinata pleaded, his whole being trembling. Kageyama quickly pulled his hands away.

"I won't. See Hinata? I stopped. I'm not going to hurt you," Kageyama slowly grabbed Hinata's chin and tilted his face up to look at him. "We need to cover you up. Let me help you."

After a moment of eye contact, Hinata nodded his consent.

"This might hurt, okay? Hold on to me. It'll be over in a second." With that, Kageyama lifted Hinata slightly off the ground, causing him to gasp in pain. He pulled himself closer to Kageyama's chest as the pants were slid the rest of the way up his legs, trying to avoid touching his damaged areas.

Kageyama quickly, but gently, set him back on the ground as he had been before. He grabbed Hinata's jacket from where it had fallen and helped him place his arms through the sleeves before zipping him up. He then proceeded to remove his own jacket and bundle the small boy in it's warmth as well.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"M-Mhm. I'm... I'm okay." Hinata's breathy answer did nothing to comfort Kageyama's nerves. He looked around nervously at the tree coverage. Where was Daichi? What is taking him so long?

"Hinata... I am going to move you okay? Is that okay Hinata?" Kageyama asks nervously.

"N-No please. Just... stay here." Hinata looked at him with pleading, heavy lidded eyes. They were so empty, it was horrifying to look at. Hinata's eyes were never empty. They were the sun itself, but now...

The rain was beginning to condense into fat icy drops, falling steadily onto Kageyama's back and freezing him to the bone. With a sigh, he moved behind his friend and gently lay Hinata's head upon his lap.

"Okay. We'll stay right here, but stay awake okay."

They sat there in silence, only the sound of the howling wind and rain filling their ears. Hinata's breathing was becoming shallower an Kageyama could tell how much effort was going in to staying awak.

Kageyama was so scared. He didn't know what to do, what to say. Suga would know. Suga always knew what to say. Why wasn't he _here_? Where were they?! For one Kageyama had no control over the situation. What good was a setter if he couldn't control? For once in his life he was not ashamed to admit that he needed help. That he _desperately_ needed help.

Suddenly, a faint shout. Kageyama jerked up his head and looked around wildly, bending himself further over Hinata's body.

The shout sounded again, stronger this time. _Daichi_! He slid his hands over Hinata's ears and called out as loud as he could!

"We're here! Daichi! We're here!" He paused. There was another call. It was his name.

"Daichi! Here! In here!" He called out once more. He heard the sound of breaks squealing and doors slamming the sirens getting closer. Hinata tensed up reaching his hand up to grab Kageyama's arm.

"Don't worry Hinata. Daichi's here now. He'll know what to do." With another shout Daichi broke into the clearing followed closely by Sugawara, Nishinoya and Asahi. They all froze at the sight, just as he had. Tears welled up in Asahi's eyes and a look of rage crossed over Daichi and Noya's faces.

Sugawara was the first to react, rushing to Hinata's side and placing a hand gently on his arm, causing Hinata to flinch away, whining as he did so. Sugawara immediately removed his hand and looked hesitantly at Kageyama.

* * *

 _Sorry this isn't how I wanted to end chapter twi but there were complications. See you next chapter. Please review._

* * *

 _ **Guys I'm sorry! At this point I can't continue writing. Don't worry. Give me a week or so to feel better and I'll get write back to the story!**_


End file.
